Minnow
NUMBER (145) Owner: Actual Ghost (Helper) Name: Minnow Age: 6 Birthdate: May 1st, 2019 Upload Date: November 17th, 2019 Gender: Male Sexuality: Hetero Status: Unmated but follows Aisling around sometimes Parents: Athena (adopted) Cubs: None Personality: Minnow should've been born a kubebathrow. His personality was always more towards his bear like cousins and is rather kind hearted. He almost always backs down from a fight, knowing he'll wind up getting hurt, and would rather run away than stay and defend himself. That being said, he'll let himself get beaten up if he thinks it'll help a friend or smaller cub get away from the danger. But it's not all polite smiles and patience. He's too trusting and doesn't know when he's not really wanted around. While he's quiet, he does have a bad habit of wandering into places to sit and listen while others talk, and can come off as an eavesdropper. He also doesn't realize that not every animal is there to be his friend, and is a little too altruistic, to the point of giving too much of his food away if a more greedy gran that comes along and asks for it. This makes him come off as a little slow, when really his kindness just gets the better of him and is easily taken advantage of. History: After his mother died giving birth to him, Minnow was raised by Athena, following her around and caring for her children as he got older. Once the cubs got older, however, he realized he was taking up a little bit too much Athena's time, being a lover, not a fighter, even with his bulky size. Not wanting to have her worry about him, he left and spends most of his time traveling up and down river banks, eating fish and helping any grans that stumble upon him. Stats: STR – 5 | RES – 2 | WIS – 1 | CHA – 4 | DEX – 1 Traits: Ears – UC | Tails – UC | Fangs – C | Size – UC Large | Eyes – C Cub Bio Owner: @Actual Ghost Name: Minnow Parents: Unknown Gender: Male Favourite toy or game: Chewing sticks, tag, or playing in water Personality: Minnow is the picture of "gentle giant". While he's not the largest cub there is, he's definitely aware of the fact that he's a little bigger than others, and moderates himself accordingly. A kind cub, he's somewhat introverted, finding more joy in one or two of his den mates than in a big crowd. He's rather kind and much rather to back down from a fight than try to protect himself. That being said, he'll let himself get beaten up if he thinks it'll help a friend or smaller cub get away from the danger. But it's not all polite smiles and patience. He's too trusting and doesn't know when he's not really wanted around. While he's quiet, he does have a bad habit of wandering into places to sit and listen while others talk, and can come off as an eavesdropper. He also doesn't realize that not every animal is there to be his friend, and is a little too altruistic, to the point of giving too much of his food away if a more greedy cub comes along and asks for it. This makes him come off as a little slow, when really his kindness just gets the better of him and is easily taken advantage of. Random facts: Loves water of all kinds | Favorite season is fall when all the leaves are changing | Is very shy when people start talking about him, good or bad | Is very cuddily and loves being in the middle of sleeping piles | While not the smartest socially, he enjoys learning about the world around him | Extremely clumsy if he's not being too careful | Knows he'll never be a great fighter, and is okay with this Stats: STR – 6 | RES – 2 | WIS – 2 | CHA – 1 | DEX – 1 Traits: Ears – UC | Tails – UC | Fangs – C | Size – UC Large | Eyes – C